I Almost Do
by Changeforgood
Summary: "Mom, did you ever think of coming back" "Many times Hiccup, many times" STALKA FEELS, ONE SHOT


**Hello, so this story sort of has HTTYD 2 spoilers. This is involving the Haddock family or Stalka. Valka based from when she was in the ice cave. I do think she would think to return at some time so here it is. This is based with a T. Swift song. Some of you who have read 'Haunted' or 'Innocent' might again her, and yes again her. This is inspired by 'I Almost Do'**

**Disclaimer- don't own HTTYD or 'I Almost Do'**

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Actual Time, year after HTYYD 2**

Valka and Hiccup we're talking at the table, slowly drinking tea. When Hiccup popped up a question, "Mom, did you ever try coming back"

Valka looked at her son, the last she had answered hat question was about a year ago. The answer at the time was 'I knew people couldn't be changed' but now that wouldn't quit the thirst had for answer. So she said "Many times, but they all never happened"

"_I tried many times"_

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**21 year ago**

_Valka was thrown on the rocky floor by a dragon. She quickly stood up and looked around. Where was she? _

_She felt something moved behind her and she turned around. There was the dragon that had brought her. "Why did you bring me here" Valka asked_

_Instead of looking at Valka the dragon went behind her and started to push. Valid started to move until she got to a cliff. She stood still not knowing what they were going to do to her. She then heard a big roar. "What was that"_

_She saw all the dragons moving out of the way, to see something bigger coming. The big object was white and scaly. It was a big white dragon. He went closer to Valka, as little she freaked out. "I just want to go home"_

_The white dragon looked at her and then at the other dragon. The white one nodded and he left, leaving her with other dragon. She looked at him and__ said "You are going to take me back, my son needs me. My husband needs me. I have to go back" _

_Dragon looked at her and quickly foes up and got her hands. "Woah" she said as she floated up to the sky. She saw the dragon fly from cloud to cloud. _

_"Your a little cloudjumper, aren't you" she said _

_The dragon the through her up and she landed on his back "Woah"_

_They soon landed back on the ice cave "So are you going to take me home or not"_

_Cloudjumper inserted of looking of her flew away. "I guess not" Valka said_

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

**_18 year ago_**

_Valka was in the sky with Cloudjumper, it was night time. The cold brezze was going against her skin. She looked beyond the ocean to see a little star. "Oh, Hiccup" she whispered "Today must be your fourth birthday"_

_Cloudjumper looked at her as if asking 'are you okay . "Yes, I'm okay Cloudjumper. Just remembering" she responded as she patted his head. _

_"Stoick must be getting home by now. Must be surprising Hiccup with something, being the father I always wanted him to be. Hiccup must be asking for me. Asking where was his mother. Stiock only responding that I was dead or lost, somewhere. But, I'm here. Safe and sound. Why don't I just go. What is stopping me" she says put loud. _

_Cloudjumper looks 'Do you seriously want me to go'. She quickly thought of what she was saying. Once Stoick saw her alliance with the dragon, he could kill Cloidjumpe. Or even worse herself. No she couldn't go. But she almost did._

**_o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**_15 year ago_**

_Valka looked at the sky again, she saw a group of dragons. They were three Thunderdrums. One was red, the other blue, and a little one was green. _

_How much that reminded her of her family. The one she had left 6 year ago. The one where she only had about six months with her precious baby, and her incredible husband. She kept looking at the distance thinking I them mostly him. Must be night in Berk, but Stoick never sleeps. Only a wink at a time. Just taking care of the village all day and night._

_She wished to return but thought that couldn't happen it just couldn't._

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**10 years ago**_

_Thoughts returned to her. Some that she hadn't had in a while. Ones that involved her going back. Back to when it was a kill or be killed situation. She didn't care what others would say for leaving for ten years and then coming back. But did she have any fair entire that she would be greeted happily on Berk._

_Once they saw Cloudjumper they would sure kill him. They would hurt her dragon, the one that has cared for her. How could she let that happen. What if she was charged with treason, and sent I be killed. Would Stoick do that._

_It's just that he wishes she could go to him to his son. But what assurance we did she have that she would be safe, what guarantee._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**7 year ago**_

_Valka was flying through the skies, when she spots it. Berk. She had made it to Berk. She had made it. Ws she going In or what? She could just run to Stoick and she could just. But no. What if he tells her to leave. Can she support another goodbye. Can she. So she left, not wanting to return again._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**3 year ago**_

_"Stoick" the dragons hear Valka cry "Oh, Stoick"_

_In Valka's mind was going on a dream in which she reunited with the love o his life. He was touching her for as he used to sone nights. "Val,Will you come back. To me. To our son." He said_

_Bit then reality it her. It can't be it's better off the way how they are. Once he sees dragons he'll go for the kill. And can't let That happen._

_**o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Mom, you okay" she hears Hiccup say

She shakes her head or of the moment and says "Yeah, I'm fine"

"You've been staring at me for the last ten mintues it was starting to get creepy" he says

Valak chuckled "No, Hiccup I'm fine just remembering"

Hiccup was about to answer when Astrid opened eh door "Hiccup. Toothless and the rest of the dragons are well doing stuff they aren't supposed to. You know that you dragon being intelligent. He Let's you do a lot of stupid stuff. Oh, sorry. well hiccup come when you can"

She slowly closed the door and left the two alone again."Go Hiccup. I'll be fine" she aaid

Hiccuo the stood up and kissed is mother on the cheek and walked out "Thanks mom" he says

Astrid sees as her son walks out "Oh, Stoick. I Almost Do. I almost do."

**That's al Stalka feels for all, hehe. So uh I might have two in the works which are Say something, Hiccup during Stoick Ship and Best Mistake with Rufflout. GOD BLESS YOU.**

Numbers 7:4-5New International Version (NIV)

4 The Lord said to Moses, 5 "Accept these from them, that they may be used in the work at the tent of meeting. Give them to the Levites as each man's work requires."


End file.
